


The Sea Prince and the Death Prince

by LadyElyzaAria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Caring Hades, Caring Persephone, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Royalty, Shy Nico, Sub!Nico, dom!percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/LadyElyzaAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.</p><p>Nico di Angelo - Prince of the Dead, son of King Hades, brother of Princess Hazel - is gay and is convinced that he will never find love, despite what his family tells him.</p><p>When the royal family receives an invitation to the Ocean Kingdom for the celebration of Prince Percy's birthday, Queen Persephone and Princess Hazel are convinced that Nico will<br/>find his love there. </p><p>What will happen when the Prince of Death meets the Prince of the Sea? Will they be together or will the upcoming war of Sky Kingdom tear the two apart?</p><p>**Please read and review!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Prince of Death - Prologue

* * *

The thought of meeting my one true love has never crossed my mind before. I knew that I wasn't attracted to girls, so what hope was there for me?

When I had came out to my family, they accepted me without hesitation. But what they didn't know was that there was no other gay male who would want to be with me. So what was I suppose to do?

I felt so hopeless...until I met him.

 

Perseus "Percy" Jackson, son of Poseidon, King of the Oceans.

* * *

"Don't worry, Nico, you'll find the right person." Hazel said comfortingly as she rubbed her older brother's back gently. Even though his head was buried in the dark purple satin pillows, Nico managed a scoff before asking his younger sister "Hazel, I'm the Prince of Death, who in the world would want to be with me?"

"Well I'm the King of the Dead, but you're stepmother still married me." King Hades, the father of Nico and Hazel, commented dryly as he stepped into his son's bedroom with his wife next to him. Queen Persephone's beautiful face twisted up into a scowl as she smacked her husband's arm and her eyes narrowed when King Hades hissed at the sudden pain radiating from his right arm. She may be a woman, but she does know how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Queen Persephone glided over from where she and her husband stood in their Prince's doorway and over to the Prince's bed. She lifted her step-son's head from where it was on the pillow gently and kissed his forehead lightly as she said sternly "Now, I want you to stop thinking these things. You may be the Prince of the Dead, but what does that even mean? It's just a title and rank. If murderers and criminals can have someone to love, then so can you. It's just not the right time yet, sweetheart. Be patient, you'll find the right one when you know it."

Nico nodded as best as he could with his head trapped in his step-mother's hands while he tried to tell his father to help him with his eyes. King Hades caught his son's eyes and smirked before shaking his head and mouthing "You're on you're own."

Pretending to be shocked, Nico gave his mother his famous heartbroken puppy-dog eyes and whimpered quietly as he said "Mommy, Daddy's being mean to me again."

At once, Queen Persephone released her son's head and whirled around to face her husband as her beautiful face twisted into a ugly one as she said sickly sweet _"Oh my dearest, most beloved darling husband, just what do you think you are doing? Treating my son so horribly?"_

Kind Hades' jaw dropped open as he sputtered in shock while his eyes flicked back and forth from between his wife to his devilishly smirking son and daughter. As his wife moved closer to him, he edged away as he thought _'Oh that little brat is so going to regret this.'_

His wife took one more step towards him and he took off running out of the room and down the hallway, where the Queen, Prince, and Princess could hear his study room door slam shut. The Queen, Prince, and Princess all burst into laughter as soon as they heard the door slam shut.

After a few minutes of laughter, the Queen smiled at the sight of her stepchildren goofing off in her step-son's bedroom before telling Nico to never forget what she said to him and leaving the room while closing the door gently. One chat and 2 and a half hours later, Princess Hazel left her big brother's room to return to her own, where her lovers were, while the Crown Prince was left to his own devices back at his room.

* * *

 

A/N: How was this? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know!


	2. A New Day

Chapter 2: A New Day

(Nico's POV)

* * *

_"Ah!" I moaned as I felt the talented tongue of my tormentor lick a path up my spine while I laid trembling on the bed with my hands tied up against the bed's headboard. I heard my lover chuckle lowly before I released another moan at the feeling of him sucking on my earlobe. Goddamnit, how the hell did he know my soft spots?_

_I heard my lover hum before I let out a cry of sudden pleasure at the feeling of his tongue dipping into my hole. My hands scrabbled at the headboard as I felt my lover's hands spread my cheeks apart and I could only cry out, moan, and shriek with pleasure as my lover nipped, sucked, and attacked my hole with his mouth. Drawing in a ragged breath, I pleaded "M-Master, p-p-please."_

_"Hmm? What is it that you want, my pet? Tell me what it is you need." my dream lover asked me huskily as he flicked his tongue against my hole and drawing a needy whimper out of my lips. I licked my lips before I replied shakily "I need you in me, Master. I want your thick, full cock inside me."_

_I felt my dream lover stiffen before I was writhing wildly on the bed as my prostate was abused ruthlessly by his fingers. My hands scratched helplessly at the headboards as the pleasure coursed through my veins and body. At this point, I was sobbing for release from my master now._

_"M-Master! Please! I need -!"_

_The rest of my plea was cut off as my master simply snapped a cock ring around the base of my shaft. I cried out desperately for him to let me have my release and my cry turned into cries of pleasure as my prostate was rubbed against his fingers relentlessly. As I tried to plead for my release once last time, I felt his fingers leave my pulsing hole. As I laid panting heavily on the bed, I heard the sound of a bottle opening and I groaned when the blunt tip of my lover's shaft slipped inside my hole. Not too later, my lover's entire length was throbbing and pulsing inside my hole as I moaned breathlessly._

_"Jesus Christ, you are so fucking tight!" I heard my lover groan out. I simply used my muscles to clench my walls around the hard cock and heard him choke out a moan at my action. Then, all I heard was growling before my lover slipped his shaft out of my hole and snapping it back in while hitting my prostate. I cried out again and again in indescribable pleasure as broken pleas fell from my lips for my release._

_'Soon, let, soon." Master whispered into my ear before I felt his smooth hand wrap itself around my hard and leaking shaft. At once, I began to whimper and plead for him not to, but my pleas fell onto dead ears. I screeched and cried out harshly in pleasure as my lover stroked my cock while he continued to attack my prostate._

_"M-MASTER! PLEASE! I-I CAN'T!" I screamed out before I felt the pressure of the cock ring being removed and I came long and hard. On top of me, I heard my lover moan loudly as he emptied his hot cum into me._

* * *

I sat up straight in my bed as sweat poured off of me. Looking around me, I sighed in relief as I realized that I was still in my bedroom. What the fuck was that?

I'd been having those strange sex dreams for the past few days and each time, my master/lover and I had been doing different "things." I felt like I should know my dream lover, but I didnt and I still don't. Hopefully, I would meet him soo nand hopefully, he wont be some pompous, egotistical, arrogant, cheating asshole. 

I laid back in bed an slept for a few more hours before I was needed or I wanted to wake up.

* * *

(Author's POV)

Meanwhile in the Ocean Kingdom, Prince Perseus or Percy grinned wickedly to himself as he remembered the slender dark-haired beauty he had been fucking in his dreams for the past few days. Oh God, it had been so much fun for him to eat the poor boy out until he was writhing oh so enticingly on his bed. Then when he was slamming into the beautiful angel's needy fluttering hole, he nearly came himself from how tight the angel's chute was. Soon, he was going to meet the little beauty and not too soon after, he was going to make the angel his.

 

 


	3. Upcoming Birthday

Chapter 3: Upcoming Birthdays

(Percy's POV)

* * *

 _"That's it, love. Just like that." I whispered encouragingly while my hands_ _helped the slender boy bounce up and down on my lap_. _His head thrown back in pleasure, moans escaping his kiss swollen lips, hickeys and love bites littered all over his lithe body. His small hands gripped my shoulders tightly just as he lowered himself down on my hard shaft again. A wail escaped his lips when the head of my cock brushed_ _against the small bundle of nerves inside his tight hole. Whimpering slightly, he begged "Pl-please, Master, I- I need! Please let me come!"_

 

_"No." I replied as I continued to bounce him up and down on my cock. The lean bodied boy cried out, moaned, and wailed piteously for me to allow him to come. I shushed him gently before I removed him from my shaft. The boy let out a breathless sigh of relief when he could no longer feel the head of my shaft rubbing against his sweet spot. I smirked inwardly to myself. The poor boy had no idea of what I was planning._

 

_The slim bodied boy sagged against me in exhaustion with his eyes closing and I kinda can't blame him. I mean, I probably spent hours rimming and spanking his cute little bottom before I decided to fuck him until he had come at least 3 times then torture him some more, which is where we are now._

 

_I pulled out the 10 inch long and 4 inch thick vibrating dildo I had hidden in the chair I was sitting on and quickly lubed it up before I inserted it into the tight wet hole of my lover. At once, his beautiful dark eyes snapped open and a sob of pleasure escaped his lips. He writhed erotically on my lap as the vibrating dildo turned on and began to abuse his overly sensitive prostate.  
_

 

_"M-MASTER! PL-PLEASE! D-D-DON'T! M-MY BODY CA-CAN'T! PLEASE!" my slender bodied lover wailed out. His slender fingers clawing at my back, trying to find purchase. I hummed before I kissed him roughly, dominating his mouth and exploring his warm cavern for a few moments before I broke off the kiss. Then instead of removing the dildo like I had originally planned, I thrust a finger into his tight hole and began to massage his prostate with the dildo vibrating against it. I grinned wickedly as the boy's cries increased and more pleas and begs fell from his lips for his release._

 

_Taking pity on him, I removed his cock ring and he came with a loud scream. Thick white spurts of his warm seed erupted from the head of his shaft and splattered all over our chests, but I could care less. I was more interested in my lover's pleasured and sated face as he found his release. Once he was done coming, he fell against me as his body trembled like a leaf as pleasure continued to course through his exhausted body._

 

_'This was enough for now.' I thought to myself before I removed my finger and the dildo from my lover's hole. It must be even more swollen, red, and hot by now. And I'm not talking about his just his tight hole. I was talking about his pucker too. When I had last seen it, it was swollen, red, and hot. But after all this pleasure, it must've become a lot more swollen, a lot redder, and a lot hotter by now._

 

_A quiet sigh of content escaped my lover's lips as he fell asleep in my lap and I smirked as I began to plot our next session._

* * *

"Your Highness, it is time for you to awaken." I heard one of my servants say. Groaning, I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes before I nodded and dismissed the servant. With a loud sigh, I flopped back down into bed as I though about my upcoming 18th birthday, which was only a day away. My father, King Poseidon, and my mother, Queen Sally, had already told me that they invited all of my friends and that the royal families of the Sky and Land/Death would be coming as well to my birthday party to celebrate my coming of age.

 

I didn't care much about the royal families that were coming, but I was excited about my friends coming and I hoped that I would finally meet the slender angel in my dreams this year. He was beyond beautiful and he was going to be mine when I finally meet him.

 

Getting out of bed, I quickly bathed and dressed myself before I made my way down to the dining room, where my family was eating breakfast. However, not a single member of my family was there. Seeing a random servant nearby, I asked "Where are the others?"

 

"Queen Sally is in her private gardens, King Poseidon is dealing with a urgent matter, and Prince Triton is sparring on the training grounds with the other soldiers, Your Highness." the servant answered. I thanked the servant before I made my way to my mother's private gardens, which was filled with different exotic plants, herbs, and poisons. When I reached the door that led to the gardens, I knocked once to let my mother know it was me. A second later, I heard my mother's gentle voice say "Come in."

 

Opening the door, I was met with the sight of my mother watering a rose bush while her handmaidens stood by to make sure she was alright. My mother looked up and smiled at me before placing her watering can down on the ground and hugged me.

 

"Good morning, dear." my mother murmured just as she released me from the hug. I smiled back before I greeted her with a good morning too.

* * *

 

(Author's POV)

In the Kingdom of Land/Death, Prince Nico woke up with a soft groan. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he sighed softly as he remembered the dream he had last night. His dream lover and Dominant Master had attacked his body oh so viciously the second he had appeared. He hadn't even been given the chance to strip out of his clothes and his lover was already nipping, sucking, and biting the flesh of his pucker roughly before he was rimmed by his Master's talented tongue. Then the next thing he knew, he was coming and being spanked at the same time. He must've come at least 3 or 4 times before his lover had decided to stop attacking his body. And the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the arms of his dream Master.

'Who is he? Will I ever meet him?' Nico thought to himself before he got ready for the day.


	4. Invitation and Arranged Marriage?!

Chapter 3: Royal Invitation

(Percy's POV)

* * *

_"You are going to strip for me, my pet, and then you are going to stretch your pretty pink hole wide and wet for my cock." I purred huskily into my submissive lover's ear as the length of his soft body pressed against the hard muscular length of my body. I reveled in the beautiful whimpering mewl I got when I sucked teasingly on his earlobe. Pulling away, I sat down on the armchair in the dream bedroom as soft sensual music began playing in the background for my pet to dance to.  
_

 

_Instead of backing down like I thought he would've, the beautiful vixen smirked and began moving his body to the beat of the music as his slim fingers lifted the hem of his shirt and raised it enough so I could see his little belly button and the smooth pale skin of his stomach. In one fluid movement, my pet had his shirt off and I couldn't help the arousal that flooded my body at the sight of the two tiny silver hoops that pierced his pink nipples._

 

_My cock began to show interest when my pet began to run his small hands all over his body and played with his nipples, a moan escaping his pink pouty lips. The vixen looked at me through half-lidded eyes and thick lashes as he began to take his pants off. Inch-by-inch, he slowly took his pants off, but I was more interested in the black lacy women's lingerie that he seemed to be wearing under his pants._

 

_"Do you like it, Master? I thought you would enjoy something like this." my pet murmured shyly as he finally got his pants off. The black lacy panties cupped his balls and showed off his pretty cock. I growled possessively at the sight of him dressed like this._

 

_"Leave those panties on for now. Get on the bed and stretch your pretty little hole for me, my love. I want to see those dainty little fingers of yours fuck your hole." I growled and my sub simply smiled in response. He got on the large bed in the room and stretched the length of his body out on it. Keeping his eyes on me, I watched with lust-filled eyes as he sucked on three of his fingers. I palmed my own hard shaft to keep myself from coming then and there when my sub licked his fingers slowly._

 

_Once he deemed them wet enough, I moved so that I was behind him and I watched mesmerized as one of his delicate fingers slowly pushed itself into his hole, the rosy pink pucker opening easily and swallowing the digit immediately. A hiss escaped my lover's lips when he began rocking back onto his hand, trying to get more of his finger into him and trying to find friction for his hard cock. My own cock pumped out a load of precome when I saw my lover begin to pump his finger in and out of his beautiful rosy hole. I groaned in appreciation when a second finger joined in pumping themselves into the tight hole._

 

_"Pump your fingers faster and add the third one. Let me see how long you can go before you start begging me for my cock." I barked and immediately, my lovely little sub got to work. Drawing his fingers out of his hole, he pumped all three fingers into his hole in one move with a loud cry of pleasure escaping him when his fingers hit his prostate. I thought he would've needed a few minutes to adjust to the fingers, but he proved me wrong when he promptly began to start pumping all three fingers in and out of his hole, some of his saliva dripping down his fingers and making his hole wet and shiny._

 

_"Enough. Take your fingers out." I commanded as I got undressed. My lover did as I commanded and I couldn't help the low moan when I saw his freshly stretched, wet, and shiny hole. My sub braced his front on his arms and wiggled his ass enticingly at me. I snapped my fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in my hand. I poured out a sufficient amount and lubed my cock up Lining myself up with his still winking hole, I whispered huskily into his ear as I thrusted "Come all you want, love. We're going to be here a while."_

 

_My sub tried to look at me in question, but cried out loudly in pleasure when the mushroomed head of my cock brushed against his prostate with his arms collapsing from the sudden pleasure. Sweet, beautiful, and sinful cries and moans of pleasure escaped his pretty lips as I thrusted roughly into him again and again in a fast pace. Refusing to allow him any time to get prepared for the next stroke of his sensitive bundle of nerves, I wrapped a hand around his hard shaft and gave him one long pull from root to tip. He let out a loud wail of pleasure as he emptied himself into my hand._

 

_Panting heavily, he begged "Ma-Master, p-please, n-n-no mor-!"_

 

_I didn't even give him a chance to beg me to stop before I was attacking his prostate over and over mercilessly. He shrieked and cried out in pleasure continuously as my cock continued to hit his sensitive powerhouse of a gland._

 

_"M-MASTER! P-PL-PLEASE! I-I CA-CAN-CANNOT! PLEASE! M-MY BOD-BODY CA-CAN'T!" he desperately cried out, his slender body writhing erotically underneath me, his hands clawing at the sheets hopelessly to try to find something to hold onto. I let out a loud moan as I thrusted one last time and emptied myself into his warm hole._

 

_Carefully, I pulled myself out and pulled my sub into my arms as I pulled the covers of bed back and laid him gently back on the mattress. He continued to pant heavily into his pillow while I got into the other side of the bed. As soon as my body hit the bed, my sub immediately scooted over to me and cuddled into my body, his small pants hitting my right pec._

* * *

 

'He will be mine.' I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to my father's study. Reaching the door to his study, I knocked once and walked in when I heard my father say "Come in." 

 

"You called for me, Dad?" I asked curiously while I sat down in one of the seats before his desk. My father looked up at me and nodded before answering "There is something I need to tell you."

 

I looked at my father warily. Last time he had to tell me something, I had reacted badly and nearly destroyed a part of the castle.

 

My father saw my look and he hurriedly said "It's nothing like last time."

 

I sighed in relief before asking "What's going on?"

 

"You know how the King of the Sky Kingdom wants our trading routes?", my father began and I nodded. How could I not?

 

King Zeus of the Sky Kingdom had been sending messenger after messenger to our kingdom with different proposals that would give him access to the Sea/Ocean Kingdom's trading routes with other Kingdoms. Of course we weren't going to let him have our trading routes, we needed those to help our citizens escape the country if there was ever a war.

 

"Well, King Hades of the Land and Death Kingdom has proposed a plan for us. If you marry his eldest child - Prince Nico, our two Kingdoms would be united and then, the Sky Kingdom will not be able to do anything sneaky." my dad said as he handed me a folder.

 

Taking the folder, I opened it up and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the face of my dream lover.

 

Prince Nico of the Kingdom of Death/Land was my dream lover?!

 

Now, I get to marry him too?

 

How awesome was this?

 

"What's wrong, son?" my father asked, concerned as to why I suddenly gasped. I looked at my father with wide eyes before answering "For the past couple of weeks, I've been having dreams of him."

 

My father's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly got rid of it. 

 

 

"Well, at least you know him now." my father said just as my mother came into the room with a look of fury on her face.

 

Oh boy, Dad was in trouble...

 

I hugged my mother quickly and shook my head no when my father asked me if I knew why my mother was so pissed. Before I left the room, I mouthed to my Dad "Good luck."

 

* * *

(Nico's POV)

 

"We're going where?" I asked my father blankly from where I sat in my Dad's study with my mom and sister. Dad rolled his eyes before answering slowly "We're going to your future husband's birthday celebration tomorrow."

 

"I hate you." was all I said before I was tossed a folder. Opening it, I saw my dream lover.

 

My dream lover and my future husband was Prince Perseus?!

 

'Crap, I'm screwed...' i thought when I saw the evil grins of my mom and sister.

 

Help?

 

 


	5. The Birthday

A/N: Just so it's clear, the story is set with modern things like cars and limos. I'm not good with historical things, so let's just go with this, ok?

Chapter 4: The Birthday

(Nico's POV)

 

I was nervous wreck as I paced around my bedroom, unsure of how I should be feeling while my servants packed up my traveling suitcases. I knew that once Prince Perseus agreed to the marriage, I would be staying in the Ocean Kingdom for the rest of my life, unless I was allowed to visit my family.

 

I bit my bottom lip while I thought about my future as the husband of Prince Perseus...it can't be that bad, can it?

 

But then I remembered my dreams and part of the dream I had had last night.

 

** _*Dream*_ **

_"How are you, my love?" I heard Prince Perseus ask behind me from where I stood on the balcony to our chambers. I blinked and shivered slightly from a cold breeze that flowed into our chambers, goosebumps rising on my uncovered skin. I was only wearing a thin white shirt and short boxer briefs whilst my husband was wearing his royal court clothes. It was clear he had been in court with his parents and brother before he finally decided to come back to our chambers._

 

_"I'm fine, my Prince." I answered quietly with my head bowed down. I don't know why I was still shy around him, after all we had already consummated our marriage for my first three days and nights as his husband. I can't help but blush each time I remembered those days and nights._

 

_Strong arms encircled around my waist and drew me close to a muscular body, effectively startling me out of my thoughts. Startled, my hands shot up from my sides and placed themselves on the broad chest of my husband and my head shot up with my eyes to stare at the bright green eyes of Prince Perseus, or Percy as he has asked me to call him. Realizing the close proximity of our bodies, I blushed and ducked my head. I tucked my head under Percy's chin hesitantly and I practically sagged with relief when Percy kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on top of my head._

 

_"It's been nearly a month since we became husbands and yet, you're still so shy." Percy murmured, his large hands caressing my body gently. I didn't say anything and nothing could've prepared me for his next action. In one fluent move, he had my boxer briefs and shirt removed, baring my skin to the cold air and my nude body to his wandering green eyes, which were darkening with lust._

 

_"P-Percy?" I stuttered, unsure of what he was planning. Percy smirked wickedly and drew me even closer to his body and I let out a cry of pleasure when one his fingers slipped into my hole. My hands clutched at his royal court clothes as pleasure coursed through my body. I mewled lowly when his finger brushed against my prostate.  
_

 

_"I hope you're ready to meet me in real life. I can't wait to make you mine and I certainly can't wait until I can take you over and over again." Percy purred into my ear and I couldn't help the low moan that made its way out of my throat. Peering up at him through my half-lidded eyes, I whispered seductively "Why wait when you can take me to bed now?"_

 

** _*Dream End*_ **

 

"Nico, are you ready?" Bianca asked, poking her head into my room. I nodded absentmindedly and gestured to my three packed suitcases. Bianca rolled her eyes fondly at me before saying "If you're done, then come on! The limo is outside and waiting for us!"

 


	6. Meeting in the Library

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I created a tumblr (which was the worst, yet best decision I made) and I will be starting a PJatO slash drabbles series soon!

* * *

 

Chapter 6: First Meeting

 

(Percy's POV)

 

"May I join you, Prince Nico?" I enquired softly, walking into the library after seeing Nico curled up in an armchair while reading a book. Despite how soft my voice was, I guess I must've still startled him because his head jerked up to look at me in surprise before a rosy blush adorned his pale cheeks. Nico lowered his eyes from my face before replying "If Your Highness wishes to join me, I have no desire to object to His Highness's decisions."

 

I smiled gently at the beautiful angel sitting in the armchair while smirking inwardly to myself as I thought about the many different ways I would be able to make the darling angel scream my name in pleasure. Quietly, I made my way over to the shelves of books before picking up one of my favorites and making myself comfortably seated in an empty armchair.

 

Peering above the book, I noticed that the boy had gone back to reading his own book while I had been looking for my own.

 

He was interesting to say the least, the second eldest of all his siblings and the only one who wasn't married. His family had arrived here a few days ago and I had spent the past few days getting to know his parents and his siblings (both in-laws and directly related), who told me in various ways about what would happen to me should I ever hurt Nico.

 

As if I could ever have the heart to hurt him in the first place. If I did want to hurt him, it would be in the most pleasureful ways I knew. But as a prince, I've had many people throw themselves at me and the thought of someone wanting to get rid of my future husband brought waves of hot fury through my being.

 

"Your Highness, are you alright?" a sweet, melodic voice asked me concernedly as a tiny little hand shook my shoulder gently. I snapped out of my thoughts to stare up at the worried angel in front of me. Nico was standing in front of me and his face was peering down at mine while one of his delicate hands shook me gently.

 

"I'm fine, Prince Nico. Thank you for your concern. Although, I'd rather you call me 'Percy' instead of using those titles all the time." I replied, lifting his hand from my shoulder and bringing to my lips where I pressed a kiss onto the delicate skin. Nico flushed adorably as he tried to form a proper response.

 

"I wish that you call me by that name, Prince Nico, or are you going to be disrespectful and continue to call me by my titles?" I asked quietly, using my thumb to trace his pouty rosy lips. Nico blushed red and ducked his head shyly before murmuring "As you wish, Y - Percy."

 

I smiled victoriously, the angel managed to correct himself in time before he slipped up. Then he surprised me by asking "Since I'm calling Percy, will you call me by my name instead of 'Prince Nico' all the time?"

 

"Is that what you wish, my dear?" I asked, brushing his hair gently out of his face. Nico bit his lip and nodded shyly in response.

 

"Very well, my dear. I shall call you Nico and you shall me Percy." I declared, kissing my soon-to-husband on the forehead.

 


	7. Hey Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have some news...

Hi everybody, I am still alive as you can see but I have good news and bad news for you all so please bear with me.

The good news is that I haven't lost my passion for writing, I am actually just hand writing all of the new chapters for my works.

The bad news is that my family and I have been going through some hard times financially, which has lead to me working for the majority of the past year and to this day because my grandfather recently passed away, my grandmother needed to get surgery done in order to remove a brain tumor, and my father has lost his job. On top of everything, we have been struggling with my college tuition because it has increased significantly than what we were prepared for and we don't know if I'll be able to finish this school year.

Since we are desperate for help at this point, I decided to create a GoFundMe to help out with the college tuition situation and I will be eternally grateful to any and all of you who are willing to help me and my family out in our time of need or at least spread the word. The link to my GoFundMe is https://www.gofundme.com/w26utf-please-help-me-with-my-tuition

I am hoping to have majority of the money collected by the 25th of February, so I can then at least attempt to post the new chapters I have ready for you all to read. And I want to thank you all for supporting my stories, reading them, commenting; you guys are just the absolute best and you all are always make me smile even in the darkest of times and I am forever grateful to have all of my readers supporting me <3

Thank you all so much! I love you all!


End file.
